Terrain
This is a list of Terrain types in the HeroScape universe, Grass Color: Bright green top, brown sides Effect: None. Height: 1 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/heroscape/images/thumb/f/f8/Grass.jpg/180px-Grass.jpg Sand Color: Light brown/tan top, brown sides Effect: None. Height: 1 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/heroscape/images/thumb/5/5a/Sand.jpg/180px-Sand.jpg Rock Color: Dark grey top, brown sides Effect: None. Height: 1 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/heroscape/images/thumb/3/36/Rock.jpg/180px-Rock.jpg Water Color: Blue tile (sometimes sparkly if from 1st edition) Height: 0 Effect: When a single spaced figure steps here, they must end their movement, unless they have the fly ability, or a similar power. Double-spaced figures only have to stop here if their non-leading end and their leading end are on a water space at the same time. Lava Field Color: Black top, red sides Effect: Any figure remaining on a lava tile at the end of the round must roll one attack die. If you get a skull, then that figure recieves a wound. Some figures are immune to lava. Height: 1 Molten Lava Color: Red Effect: When a figure moves onto a molten lava tile, the controlling player must roll the twenty sided die. If the player rolls a 1-19, destroy the figure. If you roll a 20, then the figure has somehow managed to survive. A double-space figure that passes through lava must also roll the twenty sided die. Otherwise, treat lava like water. Some figures are immune to molten lava and can freely move through it. Height: 0 Swamp Grass Color: Dark green top, green sides Effect: None. Height: 1 Swamp Water Color: Dark green. Effect: Same as water, except movement does not stop when enter swamp water. Same as water for any special abilities. Height: 0 Snow Color: White top, white sides Effect: Snow spaces are considered normal space unless pre-determined in the scenario to be heavy snow. In this case, snow must be counted as two spaces when moving. For moving up heavy snow, count the sides only as one, and the tops as two. When a figure with flying lands in heavy snow, the last space still counts as 2. Ice Color: Transparent blue/white Effect: Ice spaces are considered normal space unless pre-determined in the scenario to be slippery ice. In this case, ice must be counted as two spaces when moving. When a figure with flying lands in slippery ice, the last space still counts as 2. Height: 0 Road Color: Grey/tan uniformly-rough surface (cobbles) top, grey/tan sides Effect: If you begin your movement on a road space (for double spaced figures, both spaces must be on the road) then you may move up to three additional spaces. The additional spaces must be on road spaces. Height: 1 Evergreen Trees Appearance: Tall, green and pointy Effect: None, they only block line of sight Height: Varies (10/11/12/15) Jungle Trees/Brush Appearance: Greenish base with a large palm-like tree or a bush/ferns with large green leaves Effect: Figures adjacent to (not above!) trees/brush receive an additional attack/defense die. Height: Varies Glaciers Appearance: Large white mountains Effect: None, some figures can move through them. Otherwise, they only block line of sight. Height: Varies Shadow Appearance: Black tile (like water) Effect: Figures in shadows receive additional defense dice. Height: 0 Dungeon Appearance: Light grey top, dark grey sides Effect: None. Height: 1 Stalagmite/Rock Outcrop Appearance: Grey glaciers Effect: None, they only block line of sight (bases double as shadow hexes when not used). Height: Varies